1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relates to audio signals reproduction technology, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method for reproducing the audio signals using the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone) outputs audio signals with small volume, as the size of a speaker of the electronic device becomes more and more smaller. Generally, manufactures use the Auto Gain Control (AGC) mechanism to increase the volume. However, the volume may fluctuate the AGC mechanism is used. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.